Death of Herbert
by helpmepleasecp
Summary: Club Penguin is pretty quiet now. Well, expect for a certain crab and polar bear.


It was lonely on club penguin. After 20 years, everyone has passed away. Well, everyone except Herbert and Klutzy of course. They had slightly longer life expectancies than the penguins did. Herbert and Klutzy didn't have much to do anymore, what with the EPF and PSA being basically non-existent. "Hey Klutzy, wanna go out for a boat ride?" Klutzy responded in happy clicks. Herbert went over to the dock, and started up the boat. He chuckled. "Heh, still works after all these years." The boat started off with a woosh, speeding off away from the island. They had been riding out for about a hour, and they started to get into iceberg territory. They had both started to notice some ice chunks floating around, getting bigger and bigger each time they saw them. They had started to get a little worried, as the ice was becoming more abundant.

"Hrm, maybe we should go back." Herbert said. Klutzy nodded, but as herbert was turned around to talk to him, Klutzy noticed the large chunk of ice starting to come in front of them. Klutzy wildly clicked to Herbert to turn the boat, but it was too late. Herbert barely had time to turn when the ice had badly hit the left side of the boat. The fast turning plus the impact had knocked Herbert off the boat. Herbert hit the water hard, and quickly came back up splashing, trying to stay afloat. "K-KLUTZY! QUICK! HELP ME!" Klutzy hurriedly looked around looking for a life preserver. After a couple of seconds of looking, Klutzy finally found one and threw it to herbert. He grabbed on and was pulled back into the boat by klutzy. Herbert was coughing up water. "Looks like I owe you my life again, eh?" Herbert slightly chuckled.

Klutzy realized the boat was starting to seep in water. He motioned towards the piece of ice beside the boat. Herbert groaned, and grabbed Klutzy and hopped on. They saw the boat slowly sink as the piece of ice drifted away. Herbert sighed, still a little cold from being in the water. "W-well Klutzy, looks like we are going to wait and see where it takes us." Herbert flopped down on the ice and looked up at the sky. Klutzy sat down beside him and shut his eyes. A couple days had passed, and they had ended up nowhere so far. They had saw no land so far, and they were both starting to get hungry. "Klutzy, what are we gonna _eat?_ " "Click clack click, clicky click click." Herbert nodded. "Yes, quite bad. I wouldn't eat fish anyways, though." Herbert scratched his chin. "Well, all we can do is hope we reach some land soon. Maybe one of those islands Rockhopper was always rambling about."

It had now been a little over a week, and still no sight of land _or_ food. They were now both starting to get a little restless. "K-klutzy, I don't think im gonna last much longer out here…" Herbert weakly said. "Click click, clack!" Herbert gave a weak smile. "S-sorry buddy, I'm gonna miss….you…." Herbert started to close his eyes. Klutzy started to get frantic. Herbert had completely shut his eyes, with Klutzy desperately trying to wake him up. "CLICK CLICK! CLACK CLICK CLACK! CLICK...clack….click….." Klutzy gave up. It was no use. He was gone.

Klutzy shut his eyes, hoping he be with herbert soon too. He woke up with the light glaring in his eyes. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He then saw something in the distance. Was it…?

No. It couldn't be. It was a tropical looking island, with what looked like a jungle. Klutzy started to paddle with his claws toward it. He got close enough to hop off the ice and get to the shore of the island with ease. He scuttled into the jungle, and after some searching found a tree with some fruit on it. Klutzy clicked happily. He climbed up the tree and grabbed a piece. He quickly finished it off and went back to the shore. However, when he got there, the piece of ice had drifted away. Klutzy was sent into a panic. Klutzy started to try and go to it, but it had gotten too far away, he couldn't swim. Klutzy miserably went back to the shore, and flopped down onto the sand. However much longer he had to live was going to be very, very lonely.


End file.
